The invention refers to a band sanding device whose support tables (13, 14) are positioned relative to the sanding unit (11), and thereby the sanding band (12), in such a way that when the sanding unit is rotated no simultaneous readjustment of the table is required) and the gap (z) between the table edges and the sanding unit remains minimum. This arrangement is achieved if the straight line distance (d) between the table edges is multiplied by one minus the cosine of half the maximum rotation angle (y), divided by two times the cosine of half the maximum rotation angle (y), and the resulting gap (z) between the table edges and sanding unit is acceptable for practical applications and in conformance with standards and safety regulations.
This invention refers to a band sanding device as described in patent application claims 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5.